elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilkreath Ruins
Kilkreath Ruins is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Quests The Break of Dawn The Dragonborn is sent here by Meridia to kill Malkoran and the Corrupted Shades that have taken up residence in her temple. Notable items *Dawnbreaker *''The Battle of Red Mountain'' (Block skill book) – found in the second section of the ruins, in the upper west corner on a bookcase. *A Word Wall for the Elemental Fury shout is outside the temple northeast from the bottom of the stairs that lead to Meridia's statue. *Potion of Extended Invisibility and Virulent Poison can be obtained using the Telekinesis Alteration spell, destruction spells or with arrows. Alchemy ingredients *Bone Meal (as random loot from the Corrupted Shades) *White Cap Facilities *Arcane Enchanter Desecrated corpses The desecrated corpses within the Kilkreath Ruins are the corpses of Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers who died in the ruins. Imperial corpses generally carry more gold than their Stormcloak counterparts, as Imperial corpses carry 25–125 , while Stormcloak corpses carry 20–100 . In each of the sections of the ruins, a number of corpses can be found. Kilkreath Temple Within the Kilkreath Temple, a total of 13 desecrated corpses can be found. *7 Imperial corpses *6 Stormcloak corpses Kilkreath Ruins Within the Kilkreath Ruins, a total of 9 desecrated corpses can be found. *4 Imperial corpses *5 Stormcloak corpses Kilkreath Catacombs Within the Kilkreath Catacombs, a total of 21 desecrated corpses can be found. *11 Imperial corpses *10 Stormcloak corpses Trivia *The light causes shock damage, which drains health and magicka. *The light is actually a destruction spell shown in the spell book displayed as kilkreathLightBeam. It can only be unlocked via console commands in the PC version. Otherwise, there is no way to get this book. *If a follower is told to wait inside of the room in which Malkoran is fought, and is still waiting when Dawnbreaker is taken, when room is locked for the rest of the game, the follower will be unable to be reclaimed. This can also pertain to Dead Thralls and elemental thralls, leading to the loss of unique characters (like Ancano or Orchendor, for example). *A Letter from a Friend or the Greybeards may send the Dragonborn to the Kilkreath Ruins. *The iron door leading into the final hall will be locked after the completion of "The Break of Dawn." Using plate and Whirlwind Sprint combo will allow Dragonborn to enter the hall again but nothing can be found other than Desecrated Corpses from before. *It is possible to get to the Expert-level chest on the balcony by standing on the top of the cliff near the Thalmor Embassy and dropping down (or sliding down) the cliff to the balcony. The doors leading to the rest of the ruins are key-locked, however. Bugs *Sometimes the Word Wall at Kilkreath Ruins will not work. **This can be solved either by saving, reboot console and reloading, or by fast traveling away and back again. *It is possible that the doors to Kilkreath Ruins will not open even if the Dragonborn has spoken to Meridia. This means that Dawnbreaker is inaccessible. Appearances * es:Templo de Kilkreath fr:Ruines de Primortis Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations